Alpharess pirates end of the line part 5
after ivan woke up in a house and a woman he saw hes entire upper body covered in bandages from his wounds he gotten from grim '' '''Ivan: '''so this isnt serious is it? '''Woman: '''the doctor said youll be okay as long as you dont move too much '''Ivan: '''thats good who are you? and what am i doing here? and weres my crew? '''Woman: '''okay my name is jen and i found you and your crew on the shore of the beach well adleast i saw your ship first and dont worry your crews fine they woke up a few days ago and now there just going around looking for something to eat adleast thats what they guy with the red duster said '''Ivan: '''well thats good....wait what do you mean a few days ago for how long have i been sleeping? '''Jen: '''youve been sleeping for a whole week Ivan: wow i havent slept that long before man i feel great although i probably have alot scars right now still weres my hat and jacket and shirt and..."looks under blanket" okay im wearing pants and sword '''Jen: '''well your clothes and hat are right next to you but you didnt have a sword '''Ivan: '''oh right i forgot that grim reaper shattered it looks like another good sword has been lost..."gets out of bed and wears his jacket shirt and hat" are they outside? '''Jen: '''yes there all outside your sister is waiting for you shes kinda worried '''Ivan: '''i hope i didnt make her worry too much ''Ivan walks outside jens house and looks around seeing the village and susan hears him and runs to him and hugs him happily Susan: 'ivan your alive! '''Ivan: '''technically im only half alive '''Susan: '''oh right i forgot still its good to have you back '''Ivan: '''thats nice weres everybody? ''Susan lets go of ivan and tells him there around the village looking around ivan walks along with susan to find them and jen acompanies them 'Jen: '''here we have our fish market maybe your fishman friend is in there '''Ivan: '''naah nomako might be a tiger shark but he doesnt realy like these kind of places though i might like some fish no no no we gotta find the guys first and then have some fish ''They continue on looking for the others when they suddenly hear a scream coming from above them '''Ivan: '''did you hear that? '''Susan: ''"sigh" dante and jackie '''Ivan and jen: '''what? ''Then both dante and jackie fall on the ground and they bove get up after falling Dante: 'this is the last time im gonna hang out with a perv '''Jackie: '''IM SORRY WHOES A PERV?!!!1 '''Dante: '''you are '''Jackie: '''WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE!!!! '''Dante: '''you PEEPED IN THE LADIES ROOM!!!! '''Jackie: '''WHAT ARE YA CRAZY?!!!! '''Dante: '''no im not crazy your just a PERV!!! '''Jackie: '''wanna fight blondie '''Dante: '''bring it ya perv ''Both jackie and dante start to fight each other and ivan steeps in and hits both of them on the head making them both stop fighting 'Ivan: '''i might regret this but what the hell happened to you? ''They both look at ivan happy to see hes okay they get up and look at him 'Dante: '''good to see your steel with us '''Ivan: '''just tell me what did you do to fall from the sky? you didnt jump into a hurricane did ya? '''Dante: '''what no okay i mightve done that but i didnt ya see jackie here got all perverted and peeped at the ladies room then the ladies saw him and kicked both me and him of into the sky preety high actually man those girls have a painfull kick to the ass '''Ivan: '''im not gonna answer that yet...."hits both in the head" lets look for the others now okay ''after a while they found cleo and orora buying clothes along with mr bill who was waiting at the side 'Ivan: '''hey look there theu are hey cleo, orora, bill how are ya? did jackie peep on you guys? '''Cleo and orora: '''yup '''Ivan: '''couldnt be wrong hehe so hows everythng going along did you see the others as in diablo, nomako, kronen, maji and norm did ya see them? '''Cleo, orora and bill: '''at the ship '''Ivan: '''wheres the ship? '''Jackie: '''the ship is at the beach come loets go there i could use some help fixing it since lazy ass blondie couldnt lift a finger to help '''Dante: '''all right thats it IM GONNA BEAT YOU UP AND MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN SHI.... ''Both dante and jackie were hit in the head and looks at them angrly because of there behavior '' '''Ivan: '''quit fighting already or ill make you both eat it you understand ''The two were afraid of getting to ivans bad side so jackie took ivan along with the others including cleo orora and bill to the ship who nomako, norm and maji were fixing while kronen was also helping to fix the ship he was fixing the figurehead ivan was surprised to see kronen doing something for once insead of juat getting drunk '''Ivans thoughts: ''"wow kronen is actually doing something hmmm strange this aint right somehow not to mention jackie he wasnt this pervy was he? maybe im just still dizzy from my fight against that grim reaper guy"'' when ivan got on the ship he started helping fixing the ship jen went back home to get them something to eat then behind the bushes someone was looking at them '???: '''hehehehe yes thats right just keep on going with your life cause soon youll find out that your life is nothing but a nightmare hehehehe ''after a while jen returned and she had brought some fish along with and some tea everyone sat down and ate 'Ivan: '''this is realy yummy jen did you make this? '''Jen: '''actually yes i did i made it myself Mr bill: this is realy tasty realy tasty ''Ivan looked at mr bill surprised of him eating meat he knew something was wrong '' '''Ivan: '''hey bill since when do you eat meat? ''Mr bill looked at ivan with a calm look on his face 'Mr bill: '''hehehe i guess i never knew it was this good its neither i eat this or eat nothing right? '''Ivan: '''i guess but your a duck you dont eat meat you faint by just looking at the color red '''Nomako: '''your too tired after a beat up by grim you should relax why wont you take a rest for the day and well continue fixing the ship tommorow '''Ivan: '''i slept for a whole week i dont think i can sleep just like tha...."falls asleep without noticing"'' 'Susan: '''wow that was even easier than i thought '''Jen: '''no kidding well im gonna go inform cruzo of the situation '''Everyone except ivan: '''yes go ahead ''to be continued... Category:Stories